John's Catnip
by nicdvidmaker
Summary: John's plans for a quiet night with Joss are turned upside down when she decides to spend Halloween doing something a bit different.


**A/N:** This a prompt within a prompt.

**Prompt #1:** John shows up to Carter's place expecting to sit at home with her, passing out candy on Halloween. Instead she is headed to party in a sexy Catwoman costume and he asks if he can tag along to see "how she parties." - crypticnotions

**Prompt #2:** John has a bit of a problem his first time being with Joss. – PiscesChikk

I own none of the characters here.

The reason why John had been a _bit_ excessive in apprehending the latest number, Thomas Greene, was twofold - he turned out to be the perp who was planning on murdering his elderly client Helen Forman. The second part of John's irritation was that Greene was holding him up from getting to Joss's place. The last couple of years, John would go over and hang out with Joss helping her hand out candy to the neighborhood kids and watch horror movies. Joss had no idea how much John enjoyed hanging out. Doing something with her, something that some would deem so prosaic, gave him some semblance of normalcy; of family. He enjoyed watching movies with Joss as she talked to the screen warning the soon to be victim of their pending demise. Joss had seen too much working as a homicide detective and serving two tours in Iraq and Afghanistan to be one of those cringing viewers who'd jump or scream when a zombie hungrily ate the brains of the poor fool moving too slow to get away. So it was no surprise that John was none too pleased that he had to make a detour on his way to her place to wrangle up this idiot.

Greene was Mrs. Forman's financial consultant and knowing the amount of money the widowed woman had in her retirement account would just about cover the debt he owed to local loan sharks. Thomas figured he could get rid of her easily since she had no family living nearby and lived at home alone with two cats. He had entered Helen's home, knocked the elderly grandmother down with one punch and was poised to put a slit in her throat when John entered and tackled him before it was too late. Reese gave him more jabs to the head and gut than was necessary, but he was angered that Greene was about to take out an innocent old lady due to his irresponsibility. The last punch finished the job and knocked him out. John unceremoniously drug Greene's stilled body out of Mrs. Forman's living room and into the den out of Helen's sight. As he finished zip tying his hands and feet he began to come to. With blood leaking from his mouth he tried to plead his case. John had nothing to say to him. As he lay on his stomach, he crinkled his nose and began to sneeze uncontrollably. John figured out what was going on; big bad Thomas Greene was allergic to Mrs. Forman's cats. John stepped over his prostrate body grabbing Helen's black cat and squatting in front of Greene as he gently scratched the cat behind her ears and sneered as he looked down at him.

"Allergic Thomas?" John asked sarcastically as he moved the cat closer to him.

"C'mon man," Greene pleaded as John waved the cat in front of him.

John continued petting the cat as he heard her purr under his touch. He continued to sneer as he lightly placed the cat on Thomas's back. John stood upright and left the room without another word as Greene went into another sneezing frenzy.

* * *

><p>John touched his ear piece and confirmed that the sirens he heard in the distance were indeed for Mrs. Forman. Finch as usual was on top of things and confirmed that he had called and they were in route. He wished John a good night as there was no new number.<p>

* * *

><p>John and Joss had enjoyed Halloween together for the last couple of years watching scary movies, eating popcorn and passing out candy to the local kids ringing her doorbell every few minutes. He looked forward to spending the evening with her. A few moments later he was standing in front of Joss's stoop looking up at the front door. She had Halloween decoration mounted on the door; shades of fall with different hues of orange, red, yellow, and brown. An orange jack-o-lantern with black legs made of crepe paper, a green witch dressed in black, flying on her broomstick with a maleficent grin on her face and vampire bats of differing sizes posted on either side of the door. The display took him back to simpler times when he was a boy in Mt. Vernon causing a small smile to form on his face. He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. He put his gloved hands in his pockets and waited for Joss to answer.<p>

After a beat, Joss opened the door and John stopped breathing. She thought it was another round of children trick or treating and was taken aback when she saw John standing before her. She smiled when she saw the reaction John had as he took her in. He was more than obvious when he looked her up and down as she stood in front of him in a full cat woman costume; from cowl to spiked collar to the high heeled boots – all in patent leather. The apple of her cheeks rose and her smile was framed by her full lips colored with black lipstick.

_Damn._

"Oh hi John," Joss exhaled.

"Joss," he drawled out with a smirk on his face.

"I love the holiday spirit but don't you think it's a bit much for the kids? Thought I'd help you hand out candy again this year," he said as he walked passed her into the living room.

"Um John," Joss cleared her voice.

"I'm actually headed out to a Halloween party right now."

"Really," John said trying not to sound too surprised.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my girls at this new club uptown…they have a Halloween party going on and I thought it would be kinda fun," she said with a grin as she shrugged on her overcoat.

"That club on 19th avenue? Yeah, I heard that it's pretty upscale and it's gotten great reviews so far. Glad to see you letting your hair down Detective," John said trying not to allow her to see his disappointment.

She waited for him to walk back outside as she grabbed the whip, her purse and keys that were sitting on the table near her door.

"I see you're going all out Carter, whip and all," he purred.

"Just keeping the cats away from the catnip," in her best Eartha Kitt imitation as she pulled the whip in front of her face.

_Damn. Again._

She had no idea how she affected John in that moment. He was shocked at how gorgeous this woman was out of her vests, dark slacks and jackets he saw her in at work. He'd seen her casual too, so this look…what she was wearing right now did something to him. Actually, did a few things to him. He felt his underwear tighten, his breathing grew shallow and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He looked down and decided to ask her if he could tag along.

"I want to see how you party Joss. Would be nice to see how the detective let's her hair down."

Joss's eyebrows knitted together but the smile on her face gave her away.

"Sure, why not? But, I can't have you cramping my style John," she said jokingly.

"No worries. I don't want to inhibit you in any way tonight," he said as he stepped into her space looking her in the eye.

Joss swallowed. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

><p>She hadn't seen John in 2 weeks because he was working a new number. He barely called and had obviously presumed she was going to do the same thing she had been doing for years; the homebody, watching scary movies by herself while eating popcorn and handing out candy. No. Not this year. Joss chose to do something different, something a bit out of character. Joss had to admit she felt a bit self-conscious in the black, shiny, skin tight costume she chose but she thought she would step out of her comfort zone and do something out of the ordinary.<p>

She had to admit to herself that it felt good to be in John's presence after being apart from him for so long. She missed him. Joss knew due to the nature of their work, being separated from each other periodically was going to happen. She just had to enjoy the times they shared together as they presented themselves. Unfortunately they were far and few between. To see the look on his face when she opened her front door was priceless. He tried to hide his surprise but she saw it. She'd gotten to him.

When she and John arrived at the club, they were greeted by blaring beats and outrageous Halloween costumes. This definitely was going to be an interesting night. Joss checked her coat and proceeded to walk past a small group of male patrons as they literally gawked at her. John's ears turned red but he kept his anger in check. He knew what they were thinking as they leered at her. Honestly, he was thinking the same thing they were. Joss was fine and he knew exactly what they wanted to do to her because he wanted to do the same thing when he took her home. He didn't want Joss knowing the real reason he wanted to accompany her; he wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure the guys didn't have a chance to hit on her.

He was going to be cool. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He had a feeling by the way Joss was drawing attention from the guys and some girls in the crowd, it was going to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help allowing her dimples appear as she walked in front of John looking for her friends. She had a feeling he wanted to keep an eye on her but she didn't mind. As she looked around she saw one of her girlfriends waving at her as the group sat in large booth near the center of the club. Joss walked over to the table and hugged all her friends.<p>

"Hey bitch, it took you long enough," Joss's friend Cheryl yelled.

Oh no, she was already drunk, Joss thought. She rolled her eyes taking a seat next to her.

John followed her inside the booth as she introduced him as John Wiley to her friends. All of them smiling and admiring the view.

"Damn, Joss. You done good," Cheryl stated unashamedly as she used her index finger to swipe the lapel on John's suit jacket.

"Damn, Cheryl. Have some decorum," Joss's friend Apryl mocked.

Out of all of Joss's girlfriends, Apryl was one of her closest. They'd known each other the longest, even went to law school together. Ironically, Apryl always felt protective of Joss. She was just a couple of years older than her, but she always looked at Joss as a little sister.

Joss just smiled and told Cheryl to put her tongue back in her mouth and don't touch. John's ears turned red again but it wasn't from anger as it was earlier; it was from getting a glimpse of Joss's possessiveness where he was concerned. John smirked as he thought about it. _Carter was being possessive of him._ _And_ _he liked it._ Now he had a smirk on his face. She was confirming what he'd hoped was not a one sided feeling of attraction. They'd been a bit more flirty with each other lately and as they both periodically passed looks between each other, John had to admit he was getting tired of being so damn cautious. And the way Joss looked tonight; he knew he had to move forward. He just hoped she was ready to do so as well.

She enjoyed seeing her friends and catching up on their lives. But when her favorite song came on, Joss insisted that they hit the dance floor. John told them he'd let them do their thing without him. They were drawing a lot of attention to themselves especially from the male patrons. They were in the center of the dance floor, drinks in hand partying and thoroughly enjoying themselves. The ladies were surrounded by the entire crowd. John watched Joss in the center of it and sat smiling while nursing a beer. He had to admit to himself that he loved the attention she was getting. She was simply gorgeous tonight. He saw a couple of guys "accidentally" rub up against her which pissed him off but she handled herself well. She pushed one guy away from her and yelled on the other. It did the trick. However, John had seen enough and began slowly maneuvering himself toward her. Joss pretended not to notice and subtly turned her back away from him. He couldn't help but admire the view from behind.

Joss had a big smile on her face knowing John was headed her way. Unfortunately, as he got close he saw a guy grab her arm trying to get her attention. She pulled out of the grip but the creep was persistent. He was in her face rubbing her arm and moved his hand down her back whispering something in her ear. Joss got the creeps, her eyebrows knitted together; the guy was acting too familiar, in her personal space, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. Joss once again told him to back off and tried to move away from him. He was persistent indeed. In a moment, John was on the poor slob before he could react. A quick jab to the gut and the guy doubled over trying to catch his breath. Unbeknownst to Joss, his girlfriend wasn't far behind and instead of confronting her "boyfriend" and his disrespectful, duplicitous ways, she focused on Joss. She was the safer of the two to blame for her boyfriend's behavior. The girlfriend in a cheap gold lame' skirt and fuchsia top sucker punched Joss giving her a right hook to the face.

_Oh no. _

Everything was a blur of fists and feet as she pushed the woman away from her and Joss's friends jumped into the fray coming to her defense. Joss in the middle of a bar fight was not a good look and John was very aware of that fact. Under her protests, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, turning as he moved towards the side exit. He ignored her as she tried to push away from him. John got her friend Apryl's attention and she nodded at him. She knew that Joss being a detective shouldn't be in the middle of a bar brawl.

"Joss go!" Apryl yelled.

John got Joss out of the side door as she continued to protest.

"Joss, you have no business getting into a fight in a bar," John tried to get her to calm down.

John was right and Joss knew it; would not go over well with the new Captain. She was frustrated and felt horrible for leaving her friends behind.

As John walked her to his car she sent a group text to the girls still inside.

_If you guys need bail, call me. Over protective man pulled me out of there. _

After texting and getting seated next to John in his Porsche she removed the cowl and let out a deep breath. She hoped they'd forgive her for leaving.

* * *

><p>John parked his car and walked with Joss to her apartment. He'd hoped that she would invite him in and she did. She was frustrated with how the evening ended with her girlfriends, but she wasn't ready to call it a night. She was glad John was there with her. And, maybe there was still a horror movie on t.v. they could catch.<p>

John hung up his overcoat and suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He knew Joss was frustrated and tried to assure her that her friends understood that she had to get out of there. She sighed knowing that's why they were her friends. They were reasonable and supportive. She promised herself she would make it up to them somehow.

A few moments later she received a text from Apryl reassuring her that they were alright.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Joss fell to the couch, feet now throbbing from wearing those spiked high-heeled boots. John sat next to her and motioned for her to put her feet in his lap. She did so as he began unlacing her boots.<p>

_Damn._

How could the simple act of unlacing her boots make her hot? But that was the exact result. John slowly untied and fingered the laces, loosening them so he could remove her boots. It was the most mundane act but somehow he made it so sensual. As he loosened the strings he stroked her calves playfully and damn she was getting hotter.

Joss wasn't the only one feeling a little heated. John was trying to play it cool but Joss, in this outfit was slowly killing him. She was still wearing the spiked collar and corset with more laces in the back. He wanted to help peel her out of the costume.

John finally pulled off one boot and then the other and grabbed her left foot and began to slowly massage. He took turns rubbing each foot and all she could do is let her head drop back on the arm of the couch and moan.

"Oh John, that feels so good," she droned.

John chuckled as she jokingly proclaimed her lifelong allegiance to him for what he was doing to her at that moment.

Yeah, and she was slowly ripping him apart. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

John thought it was now or never. Screw it. He moved her legs off his as she purred in protest and moved closer to her. He put his arm on the back of the couch behind her and put a hand under her chin moving her head close to his. He saw uncertainty in her eyes but moved in and gently kissed her lips. Those full lips, still wearing that black matte lipstick that he couldn't take his eyes off of all night. They felt so good on his and he deepened the kiss. Joss didn't protest but instead met his passion with her own. They spent the next few minutes kissing, tasting, touching each other. Things were getting more intense as her hands caressed his chest. John couldn't hold out much longer and pulled Joss over onto his lap to face him. She couldn't help but feel his erection. Joss cupped his face and dipped her tongue into his mouth. Yeah, she continued to slowly kill him.

What the hell was she thinking? She was a cop who had feelings for – _dammit_ – who loved a vigilante. What the hell was wrong with her?

John pulled out of their kiss and looked her directly in the eye.

"Joss, I need you…now," John whispered with an urgency that caused her breathing to hitch.

She looked at him, returning the deep gaze he gave her as her index finger touched the salt and pepper hair at his temple. She was trying to read him. Joss had learned how to read people years ago and she saw love in his eyes. At that moment her stomach quivered under his touch. She slowly moved from the grip he had on her backside. His hands felt so good there. She licked her lips and gave him a seductive smile as she stood up. John followed her lead and stood, picked her up palming her behind once again. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her, opening her mouth with his tongue and walked with her in his arms to her bedroom.

As he laid her down on the bed he looked down on her; hair sprawled across the comforter. Joss unzipped the corset and removed the top to her costume. John was weakening as he removed his shirt and undershirt. Joss rose from the bed and caressed his chest and the scars strewed across his torso. She began kissing and licking them. He was slowly unraveling. John quickly rid himself of his pants and underwear. Joss saw his erection as she felt the heat between her legs. He unzipped her paints and began pulling them down. She helped him as they removed them and then her thong.

John looked at Joss in only that spiked collar and a smile. He met her smile with his and began kissing and licking the thirteen stitches she was left with after giving birth to her son Taylor. John stopped and admired and caressed the other scars she'd accumulated in her careers in the army and as a cop. After reluctantly removing the collar from around her neck he slowly kissed her which evoked a moan from her. John lay on top of Joss as he continued to kiss her cheek, her nose and her mouth. He ventured further and kissed her collarbone and then down further to her breasts. Joss wrapped her legs around John trying to prompt him to end the torture and enter her. John got the hint. He unwrapped her legs from his waist as he gazed into her eyes once again, and pushed her legs up to her shoulders as he entered her.

_Finally._

His strokes were slow at first. Long and slow. Joss stared up at the ceiling as she held her breath. John felt so good inside of her. She hadn't been with a man in a long time. She was tight surrounding him. He filled her and he felt so good. She moaned, scratched and gripped him. John returned her moans.

"Joss, you feel so good," he whispered in her ear.

He buried his face in her neck and quickened his pace. It was as though he had lost control. He grabbed Joss's hands and put them above her head as the pace continued. Faster. She cried out as he moved deeper and faster inside her. He had lost control. He needed her and finally had her. His eyes closed as he continued moving inside her. He was trying to keep from letting go but it was as though he would rip completely apart if he didn't release. It had been a while since John had had sex and even then it wasn't with someone he felt so connected to; that he had such feelings for. Joss had his heart. She'd had his heart for some time now. Neither wanted to admit it but here they were. Finally expressing their feelings physically.

* * *

><p><em>No.<em>

John was mentally trying to keep himself calm but physically he lost it. He wanted her to find her release first. He wanted her to peak before him. He drove himself inside her and lost it. He poured himself inside her and was done. She felt so good wrapped around him and he couldn't hold it any longer.

_Dammit._

John was spent as he rocked in Joss's arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he convulsed on top of her. He cried out her name and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Joss quieted him and stroked his back.

She looked up at him and gave him a loving smile. Her eyes were filled with love and he could barely take it.

"It's okay," she reassured him.

John panted as he swallowed and rolled off of her. He pulled her near him and gently gripped her face. He opened his mouth to say something but slowly closed it. She knew and gave him a smile. Joss laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. John laid there holding her in his arms, listening to her breathing and went to sleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

><p>John woke up to Joss in her bathrobe watching him sleep. He stretched and allowed a smile to illuminate his face. He smelled the fresh scent of jasmine on her and he felt his stomach quiver.<p>

"No fair. You showered without me," he drawled.

"I didn't want to wake you."

He gripped her thigh and rubbed her leg.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," she responded with a wave of her hand.

Joss pointed to the linen closet where she kept her clean towels.

"I know where you keep them," John said with a smirk.

Joss rolled her eyes.

"You really need to stop breaking into my house, John."

She knew he'd been in her apartment on more than one occasion without her being there.

He gave her a peck on the lips, winked at her and rolled out of bed. Quickly showering he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush Joss?"

"Check the drawer of the sink," she yelled back.

He opened and found a wrapped toothbrush.

"It's pink Joss," with a mock whine.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Are you man enough John?" she teased.

She got no response.

She heard gargling and a few moments later, he walked out of the bathroom, towel still wrapped around his waist. He dropped the towel and was fully erect.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Joss's mouth literally watered at the sight.

She wasted no time and swiftly removed her robe. She took him into her hands and John quickly removed them before she could begin stroking him.

"Um um…it's your turn Joss," he growled out.

He moved onto the bed and sat against the headboard. He moved Joss over his lap and smiled up at her. She returned his smiled and slowly lowered herself on top of his erection. Gripping his back she rode him. He met her thrusts with his own. Both held onto each other desperately, crying out in ecstasy until she came in his arms. As she rode out her orgasm John continued to push himself inside her until he found his release.

Laying down they held each other as he stroked her back. Joss moved to his side and rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around him. John curled his arm underneath her head and stroked her hair as they both came down from their orgasms.

He kissed her forehead and couldn't stop smiling.

"You know you're my catnip Joss," he drawled once again.

Joss looked at him with a smirk and it felt good as she lay next to him.

She yawned, stretched next to him and closed her eyes. He saw her dimpled cheek and kissed her head once again. John looked up at the ceiling and it was now the day after Halloween. November 1st. It felt like it was already Thanksgiving to him because as he lay next to Joss, the woman he'd come to love, he couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
